


Midnight Wonders

by Relic_Fire008



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, Chase family - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Grace siblings, Half-Vampires, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Other, Werewolf Culture, Witch Calypso, steampunk Blitzen, witch Hearthstone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relic_Fire008/pseuds/Relic_Fire008
Summary: Thalia meets Piper, Nico, Reyna and Annabeth at her new job in Carol City.((I might come back to this fic one day, but for now Its discontinued))
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Zoë Nightshade, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Thalia meets her brothers friend group

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will or already have spelt any and all characters names wrong at least once in this book. Also, every character has their own random little power to go on with the theme of their godly parent in the books but this is more of a modern school/colloge AU. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (This book also includes Magnus Chase characters, and maybe one day the Kane Chronical characters but I haven't read that series yet.) 
> 
> ~Relic

The warm spring morning air was filled with the smell of coffee and freshly baked muffins. The surrounding houses and schools were busy with movement as the day began.  
A bakery, the Artemis Moon bakery to be exact,just happened to be the place where many had already flocked to for a good morning muffin and coffee. The bakery had dusty cream and sand colored wallpaper decorated with small blue flower petals. 

At one table, a lady and her two kids sat eating muffins and sipping tea. At another was a man and his sister, chatting and comparing notes on a finals test from last week.  
“Thalia, don’t slack,” A girl scolded her co-worker from behind the counter. 

“Right,” Thalia sighed with a smile before she bustled over to a table with four kids. Three girls and a boy.

“Hello!” A girl with dark brown hair greeted enthusiastically. 

“Morning loves, is there anything I can get you?” Thalia asked. 

“Tell me sister I want the special. Wait, your new, I’m Bianca’s younger brother.” the boy answered first, his bark brown eyes glittering intensely.  
“I’ll get a black coffee, and an overly powered coffee for my boyfriend.” The girl sitting next to the boy, a blonde with storm grey eyes and a nice orange dress decorated with blue silk, answered next.  
“I’ll take two blueberry muffins and water.” 

“I’m taking the special, tell Bianca I’m using my pass for the week.” 

“Alright, does that do it?” Thalia asked as she wrote down the order. 

“Yes ma’am! Also, add Reyna to the list for free passes used.” The blonde answered. 

“Got it,” Thalia quickly walked off with the order and a smile. 

“Bianca! Two specials, and a girl named Reyna is using some type of pass?” Thalia called into the kitchen where three girls worked.

“Oh! Thalia, tell Reyna to come back here please! Also, is my brother with her? He only gets today's special,” Bianca smiled softly as she giggled.  
“Yeah, he is, I’ll get Reyna.” Thalia sighed and grabbed a new slip of paper. 

“Being the waiter will get easier, Thalia! Go introduce yourself to those four, they need to meet you!” The cashier encouraged. 

“Reyna, right? Bianca wanted you to go into the kitchen.” Thalia said, debating her options.

“Thanks, also, who are you? We are regulars and know all the people who work here but your new.”

“Oh, uh, I’m Thalia, Thalia Grace!” Thalia nodded at the group as she looked around. 

“Your Jason's sister!” the boy grinned. His dark eyes suddenly became much brighter as he smiled up at her. 

“You know my younger brother?” Thalia mussed happily. Jason had been overly quiet when it came to other kids his age. Then again, this kid looked like he would have the same problem.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend, Piper?” the blonde asked the girl who sat across from her. 

Piper hummed and nodded. “Yeah, he is!” she laughed as if remembering a recent event. “He actually mentioned Thalia yesterday. Mentioned her getting a job at a bakery.” she looked at Thalia with a hint of anger and slight jealousy.

“I wanted to score a spot here, ya’know!” Piper said bitterly. 

“Yeah, I think it’s better you didn’t. You would have gotten stuck with being the waitress this month. And next. I’ll be back with your orders soon.” Thalia then walked off to take another order from a nearby table.

Thalia sat each of the plates of food in front of the girls. Nico, as Thalia had learned his name from him scaring the crap out of Zoë, had went and decided to eat in the back of the kitchen with Bianca. 

“I hope you enjoy, please just tell Zoë to yell at me if you need me. She’s really good at yelling at me,” Thalia said glancing back at Zoë.

“Don’t mind her, Thalia. She is really sweet, but she's just rough around the edges!” Reyna said trying for a supportive smile that came out as an awkward grin.

“How did you three get here? How are you regulars? Only those with powers are able to get into the circle.” Thalia muttered under her breath. 

“I judo flipped the owner and Zoë added me as a regular.” the blonde deadpanned. “The names Annabeth, by the way. I can sometimes read people's minds or see their past. But I pass out right after, so it’s not very good to be using.” she smiled awkwardly and laughed. 

“I charmspeak, Reyna can… what can you do?” Piper turned towards Reyna who sipped at her water, that Bianca had forced Reyna to take, calmly.

“I can share strength with others. It’s a weird power, but it’s helpful in battle.” Reyna said as a small smirk crossed her lips. 

“What about you, Thalia?” Annabeth asked. Were her eyes always so cold and judging?

“Oh me? Well, uh… I prefer to keep that on my own accord. It differs from day to day.” Thalia said as she thought back to yesterday when she’d taken the entire night shift as she operated the cash register and took orders. Then the day before that when she’d been racing alongside her brother, Jason, in the forest.

“Oh, it’s fine you can tell us what it is when your ready!” Piper said in the kindest voice she could manage. 

“Thanks,” Thalia nodded to them and glanced at the kitchen. Gotta go,” Thalia said before she walked away to get the next plate of food. 

“How was your first day on the job, Thalia?” Jason called as his sister came into the living room of the small two room cabin they had bought with the rest of their personal savings. 

“Different. I meet a mind reader, a girl who can grow flowers in two seconds, and a kid who can talk to animals. The Artemis Cafe is really something else.” Thalia answered as she slung her bag across the table. She spotted a book that had sometype of sex scene on the page and sighed as she book marked it and closed it. 

“Stressful?” Jason asked. 

“Not at all! But Jason, you need to stop reading these books with sex scenes in them. It’s awkward to know that my little brother, who eats staplers, would much rather turn to a book for guidance on the human body than to me or a friend.” Thalia said leaning over her brother. 

Jason bolted up from the couch and grabbed two different books. “Thalia!” he yelped, his face beet red. 

Thalia’s chest filled with joy. She laughed happily. “Just saying, at least close the book.” Thalia said smiling happily.

“I don’t eat staplers!” Jason said trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah, sure you don’t. But please, if you have questions, ask Piper or I’ll tell her tomorrow!” Thalia threatened. 

“You meet Piper?” Jason’s voice became incredibly high pitched.

“Yeah, sweet girl. She was pissed I took her spot though!” Thalia laughed remembering the girls glare and bitter tone that hadn’t lasted long. “Oh, and Nico di Angelo. He’s as bitter as the coffee I took yesterday.” Thalia said laughing.

Jason joined in her laughter. “Agreed. He’s an interesting kid though, he’s surprisingly out-going and creative for such a dark and murderous kid.” Jason’s smile faltered.  
“Interesting word choice, Jason.” Thalia complimented him. 

“Who else did you meet? I want to know cause the whole group is going to be there after school. Me and Nico are skipping last hour to go to the cafe.” Jason chuckled.  
“Good grades?” Thalia asked him with a glare. 

“Yeah, yeah. Last hour is my only A. All the others are B’s. Can you help me bring up my art grade tomorrow? It’s starting to drop to the C’s.” Jason said as he pulled out the paper and gave it to Thalia.

“Jason, you have an F in art class. I’ll get Zoë to help you. I can take cash register and waiting tomorrow.” Thalia handed the paper back and started to mumble as she paced. 

“Thalia, you have the blow up bed tonight. I’m going to bed.” Jason groaned as he stretched. 

“Take a shower in the morning, you have a two hour drive to North Stone High tomorrow.” Thalia said quickly as she took a bite out of a chocolate chip muffin that had gone unsold in the bakery. 

“Alright, goodnight vampire.” Jason yawned as he dragged his feet and walked into the small one room the cabin had. 

“Night, Sparky,” Thalia said as she put the books Jason had been reading before hand up onto the shelf.

Thalia ended up crashing on the couch as she typed the last few pages of her little story collection. This time, the story had been about a fox and her kits. Thalia flipped the lantern off and laid on the couch, staring at the stars above in the sun roof the cabin had.


	2. Leo gets a ride to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait!! I was grounded and couldn't type on the computer I own! But, I really hope I'll be able to make up for it with future chapters, and thank you to everyone for reading and understanding! Next chapter comes out (hopefully) on Friday night!

Leo sighed as he set the power drill down and checked the time. It was ruffly about seven in the morning. Only an hour before he went back to hell instead of staying in his paradise that was Blitzen’s shop. 

“Hey, kid, go shower and get your stuff ready for school. Magnus is making breakfast.” A rough voice said from the doorway. 

“Well go make sure he doesn’t burn the food!” Leo said turning on his heels and rubbing his eye with a fist. He realized too late, he had oil on his glove. 

“You must have been busy to have gotten even more oil onto those poor gloves!” Blitzen said as he rolled his eyes and walked off to supervise Magnus. 

Leo laughed. “Working hard is the only way I can succeed, Blitzen!” Leo called as he took off the gloves and work boots by the door. 

“You can also try sleeping at night!” Magnus yelled from the kitchen. 

“Sleep is for the weak!” Leo shouted as he charged towards his room.

“And mechanics are for the insane!” Magnus shot back. “No offense, Blitz!” he added.

Leo walked into his room and grabbed a white tee, jeans and suspenders. He walked to the bathroom and started the water. He then looked at his reflection.

His curly hair was laying flat and coated in a thick layer of oil and paint. His eyes were dark and had dark bags under them. Even with the black oil covering his left eye and cheek, he still could see the purple bags.  
He sighed and stepped into the shower. Boiling hot water cascaded down his back and arms. He sighed with relief. 

Then he remembered time. 

Leo stumbled as he got out of the shower, drying himself off as quickly as he could and blow drying his hair. He grabbed some make up and started to put layers of over the bags on his eyes and a bruise on the bridge of his nose.  
He noticed a small cut on his jawline and sighed. He grabbed a bandaid and put it on hastily. He then pulled on his shirt and jeans, and pulled on his suspenders. He raced out of the bathroom, grabbing his backpack, lunch (that Hearth made thank gods), his tool belt that also had art supplies, and his jacket. He then picked up a duffle bag that belonged to Alex and Magnus and raced out the door. 

“Have a great day, Leo!” Blitzen yelled after him.

“Will do!” Leo called over his shoulder as he ran towards the bus stop. He skidded to a stop and noticed the bus already driving away. “Damnit!” Leo sighed and picked up his phone dialing a number his friend Annabeth had given him incase he needed a ride. 

“Hello?” A guys voice answered.

“Morning, I have a friend who gave me your number in case I needed a ride to school. I just missed my bus. Sorry to call you or bother but, maybe you could pick me up?” Leo asked hopefully as he tried his best to avoid awkward questions. 

“Do you go to North Stone?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. I’m outside on Ninth Street.”

“Okay, what are you wearing?”

“Suspenders-”

“No one wears suspenders anymore.”

“That's what everyone else said. What car are you driving?” 

“A 1980 pickup truck.” 

“Dude, how often does that thing break down?” 

“Too often, but my sister refuses to buy a new car.”

“I can check it out after school, I’m a bit of a mechanic.”

“Great! My own personal mechanic!”

“Ha! I fix anyones cars. Usually people pay or give me some type of favor. Usually I just ask for a damn hug, no one seems to want to hug the orphaned boy who doesn’t have a math class!” 

“How do you not have a math class?”

“I’m impossibly good at math.”

“Oh, I see you!” 

A scratched up silver truck pulled up to Leo and rolled down its window. 

“Need a ride?” A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a purple tee asked as he looked at Leo.

“Thank the gods for you, my friend!” Leo said as he hopped into the guys car. “The names Leo Valdez by the way,” Leo held out a hand for the kid to shake. 

“Jason Grace,” the older replied taking Leo’s hand and shaking it. 

“We’d better go, Magnus is going to kill me.” Leo smiled at Hearth who came outside to sit in the sun. 

“Who’s that?” Jason asked as he started to drive away. 

“Mine and Magnus’s guardian. Hearth and Blitz are good to us. My mom died when I was eight and people in Boston thought Magnus killed his mom three years ago.” Leo sighed and shook his head. “We found each other at a  
homeless shelter and ran away to Alaska. Blitz and Hearth followed us with one of Magnus’s old friends and now me and Magnus have a Shapeshifter and ‘soul reaper’ on our side.” Leo sighed.  
“Nice. Me and my sister are like a constantly changing maze whenever it comes to powers. Some days we can be full on wolves, others we are normal humans. It ranges.” Jason laughed as he parked in the school parking lot. 

"Hybrids?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Jason huffed out.

“Wow, that's awesome!” Leo said as he gathered his stuff. Jason snatched up the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulders. 

“I can take this inside for you,” Jason offered nodding to the duffle bag. 

“Uh, do you know Alex Ferrio?” Leo asked shyly. He had suddenly became aware of who he was talking to, the socialy akward jock everyone talked about fucking or dating. Jason Grace. He was a complete stand up guy, always following rules and failing classes, he never got into fights, but he did break them up. 

“Yeah, Alex is great!” Jason said laughing. 

“Thats theirs and Magnus’s duffle bag, they share it so…” Leo trailed off as he shut the door and held his phone tight in his grip. 

“Don’t be so shy, Leo! I might be a cool guy around school, made out to be a jock and a fuckboy, but my only true friend is a middle schooler who is the son of the underworld! Trust me, I’m not that scary.” Jason said looking down at Leo. 

“Uh, thanks. That helps a lot, actually!” Leo said trying for his usual cocky and impish grin. 

“What happened to your nose?” Jason asked surprising Leo.

“My nose?” 

“There's a bruise,”

“Oh, that? To put it simply, I hit my nose on a pipe on a project I’m working on.” Leo said quickly. He fiddled with the straps of his backpack with one hand and messed with a paintbrush in the other.

“Oh, so you really are a mechanic?” Jason asked. 

“Legally, no. Do I plan to do such things, no, not in my life time do I plan to become a mechanic. Maybe for friends and family, but never for strangers!” Leo said quickly. Just as the two walked into the school, the bell rang. 

“I’m heading to math, jeez, I need to bring up my grade. Thalia is going to kill me!” Jason said shaking his head. 

“My next class is Computers, I’m allowed to aid students if needed. Plus, math is easy for me. What's your grade?”

“71, a low C… I lied to my sister and she only checked my art grade apparently.” Jason said as he headed down the third hall to the left.

“Thats not bad, usually I help kids who have a ten to fifty.” Leo said shrugging as he followed Jason. 

“Dang, thats bad.” Jason said as he entered the math class room. 

“Oh! Jason, Babe, I saved you a seat!” Piper called as Jason stepped into the class room. 

“Missing assignments, don’t sit with her so I can help you.” Leo said as he ducked past Jason. Not even one student noticed him,

“Sorry Pipes, I have a tutor today.” Jason said. 

“And maybe for the rest of the week if you don’t pay attention!” Leo scolded from a table in the back.  
“Leo Valdez, the best tutor in this school, go on Jason. Leo will help you get caught up. You have-”

“I know, five missing assignments, I’ll get them done Mr. Storms.” Jason said smiling at the teacher. “Ferrio! This belongs to you?” Jason tossed the duffle bag to the green haired guy who turned and glared at him.

“Thanks, Grace, I will beat you in laps today!” They hissed. 

“Sure you will,” Jason said grinning. His smile seemed to infect the whole class, kids started to lighten up and giggle. 

Jason sat in the back with Leo at his side. “Okay, what first?” Leo asked Jason with a smile. 

“Uh, how about this on Algebra?” Jason said sliding out a unfinished paper. 

“Easy! I can have the first two done in seconds!” Leo said waving his hand in a swirling motion. 

“Well, explain them please!” 

Leo grinned. “We can get done before the end of class!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short!


	3. The Rest Of The Group

Annabeth groaned and rolled on top of Reyna. They had spent the day up in the hot spring meadow behind the school, waiting for Nico or Jason to come get them to leave during sixth hour. 

“Annabeth, get off before I push you into a hot spring!” Reyna growled. 

“Fine!” Annabeht rolled back onto the grass. She sat up and sighed. She’d been waiting for hours now, and no one had come. 

“Can’t we just leave early? Like, now, early?” Annabeth asked. 

“No, Annabeth,” Reyna said as she sat up. 

“Okay, then can we play a game?” Annabeth said sitting across from Reyna. 

“Truth or dare? Two lies, one truth? Twenty questions?” 

“Twenty questions!” Annabeth said grinning. 

“Yes or no only?”

“Why not?” Annabeth coughed and nodded to Reyna. “You go,” Annabeth offered.

“Fine, did you know Percy has one night stands?” Reyna asked, a sly, thin lipped smile spread across her face. 

“Yes, Piper walked in on him sucking off a random guy on the swim team. It was a funny story to hear about.” Annabeth and Reyna broke out laughing. “Alright, my turn. Do you have a sister?” 

“Yes,” Reyna answered simply, her eyes growing dim before the lit up again. “Do you know who… uh… WAIT! Did you know Magnus is trying to get with someone?” Reyna said grinning.

“What? No way! My cousin Magnus? I didn’t know that!” Annabeth grinned like a mad man. “With who?” 

“No one knows, it was Ferrio who started the rumor.” Reyna said shrugging. “Shapeshifters have their way,”

“Right, do you think Zoë was right about you having a chance with the new girl?” 

“Yes? No? Maybe, the answer is maybe! Thalia is cute but, she's the sister of my last crush!” Reyna shook her head. 

“And? I think it’s nothing to be ashamed of. The Grace kids are hella hot!” Annabeth laughed as Reyna elbowed her gently. 

“Oh shut up Annabeth!” Reyna scowled at her best friend.

“But really, trying to score a date with Thalia would be amazing for you!” Annabeth put a hand on Reyna’s shoulder. “At least try to talk to her today?” Annabeth pleaded with Reyna. 

“Fine! I’ll offer to help her with waitressing-- is that even a word? Whatever, I’ll see if she needs help today at work.” Reyna sighed and shook her head. “You have quite a way with words and being persuasive, don’t you Annabeth?” Reyna laid back into the grass. “Would you ever break up with Percy if he kissed another girl?”

“No, as long as he knows who his bitch is, he's fine!” Annabeth crossed her legs and looked towards the parking lot. “Do you think that Solace guy is good for Nico?” 

“No, Nico is like my little brother, I’m going to protect him with my life and the Solace kid is so happy and smiley that it honestly concerns me. But if we’re talking about as a friend, yes. Solace is better as a friend than a boyfriend.” Reyna closed her eyes as she talked. “Does Jason need any tutors?”

“Hell yeah he does!” Annabeth said as she risked one last glance to the parking lot. “He’s failing art!” Annabeth threw her arms out onto either side of her. 

“Really?” Reyna snickered at the thought. She and Annabeth had taken art, culinary, and an extra world-history class together in their freshman year. It had always been impossible to fail art, it took effort. 

“If it was me, I would be beating him over the head with a ruler for that one!” Annabeth and Reyna laughed. 

“You should do it just for fun!” Reyna added before Annabeth got up. 

“Finally! You took forever Nico!” Annabeth shouted at the rising hill. 

“Sorry!” Nico yelled back, his voice sharp. 

“Annabeth, give me fifty bucks and I’ll ask Thalia out tonight.” Reyna said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Fine!” Annabeth pulled out her phone and went to her paypal account. 

“Wait, really?” Reyna blinked. 

“Hell yeah! Oh, Nico.” Annabeth waved for him to hurry up. 

“What is it?” Nico grumbled. 

“How much are you willing to pay Reyna to ask Jason’s sister out?” Annabeth asked with shining eyes. 

“Twenty five,” Nico said with a thin lipped smile spreading across his face.

“At least you're not killing my bank account.” Annabeth took out the money and sent it to Reyna’s account. 

Beep! Beep!

Reyna took out her own phone. ‘Seventy five dollars to ask a girl out?” Reyna asked as she looked between Annabeth and Nico. 

“Fifty to ask the girl out, twenty five to kiss her. Even a kiss on the cheek would be fine.” Nico corrected. 

“Oh. my. Gods. You two are awful!” Reyna said as she playfully shoved Annabeth. 

“Ha! You love us though!” Annabeth said grinning. 

“Yes I do. Now let's get going. We need to get a good table near the fireplace!” 

The bakery was quiet, filled with soft chatter of elderly couples and the girls behind the counter. Zoë and Thalia were talking about a hurricane that had hit the west coast yesterday morning then had passed quicker than it had come. 

“It’s crazy to think about it, Zo.” Thalia said. “A hurricane leaving after only minutes? That has to be a cause of the Gods!” Thalia kept her voice low, but Annabeth could hear her. 

“I’m pretty convinced that’s what it is too. A god of some sort going and raging around the world though? That’s not a new thing,” Zoë replied, shaking her head. “We just need to hope that everyone is safe.” 

“Hurricanes and gods? That’s a fun topic to be mentioning at work.” Nico said as he stepped out from behind the counter sipping a black coffee. 

“Oh, you guys are here. Is Jason with you?” Thalia asked as she grabbed a handful of menus and gave them to Nico. 

“No, but Annabeth and Reyna are.” Nico replied as he walked off to find a table that could fit a bunch of teenagers at it. Annabeth had stopped counting how many people came to these events. 

“Hm, alright,” Thalia nodded and gently pushed Reyna and annabeth away. “Go help Nico,” she said with a small smile that held a hint of uncertainty. 

“Sure,” Reyna said her eyes averted from Thalia. “Uh, Thalia?” Reyna asked lifting her eyes up slightly to meet Thalias. 

“Yes, Reyna?” Thalia asked as she arranged a few plates of food on a tray. 

“I was wondering if you were free this weekend? Or Friday?” reyna asked softly.

“I’m free on Friday night, why?” Thalia asked as she sat the tray down and crossed her arms with narrowed eyes.

“I-I… uh… I wanted to i-invite you to… the… uh... “ Reyna paused. 

“Park!” Annabeth finished laughing. “Me and Percy are heading to Long Island to visit some of Percy’s family so I can’t go.” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“Oh, like to hang out? Or are you inviting me on a date?” Thalia asked with a sly, thin lipped smile. 

“Just too hang out! Five PM on Friday?” Reyna commented as she tried and failed to keep her voice level. 

“Sure!” Thalia looked at the door and her smile melted. “Jason Grace!” she bellowed. At the door stood Jason and a scrawny boy in suspenders… who wears suspenders anymore?

Jason jumped and his knuckles turned white around his back-pack straps. 

“Who’s she?” the scrawny kid asked, pointing a finger at Thalia. 

“My sister, Thalia! I have some help for homework and missing assignments--”

“I’m apparently a personal tutor…” the kid added as he sighed and walked off. He didn’t have a backpack and his hair had been tied up into a ponytail, his eyes darting around the room with hints of fear. 

“He’s nice,” Zoë said as he sat down in a chair near the table with Jason following and pulling out his book filled with assignments. 

“Don’t know him, Annabeth?” Reyna looked to her friend who blinked and smiled gently. 

“I don’t know him personally, but he’s my cousin's friend.”

“Maybe he’s the kid Alex was talking about Magnus having interest in?” Reyna said. 

“Magnus? Sounds like a self kid who might have lived on the streets. That short kid who walked in with Jason would be perfect for him!” Thalia said rolling her eyes and snickering.

Annabeth coughed. “Magnus did live on the streets, he was practically adopted by this gay couple, Blitzen and Hearthstone were their names?” Annabeth recalled as she glanced at the short kid.

He wore a stained white shirt and tan leather suspenders that had a toolbelt attached to them. He had a bruise on his nose, a band aid covering his cheek, and a fingerless leather glove on his left hand. He also wore leather steel toed boots covered in tape and stains. 

“He looks like the kind of kid who would look perfect for acting or drama classes.” Ryena said with a questioning look. 

“Agreed,” Thalia said. “He just needs to get that bruise to fade and he’d look perfect for the big screen!” Thalia added with a muffled laugh.

“I think he’s better off as a teacher or maybe a science engineer.” Zoë pipped in.

“Nah, he should use his good looks to his advantage.” Thalia argued. 

“But even so, he’s probably a grade or two lower than most of us and he's tutoring Jason right now. He probably is a all A kid, his ideas or plans could get him a good career in education, science maybe even a mechanic!” Reyna said, hitting Thalia gently. 

“I think I’ll be taking the long shot as an artist or maybe a car designer.” The girls paused and looked behind the counter. The boy was standing there, hands messing around with a small mechanical item. He kept glancing down for a second then looking at the girls. 

Up close, he was a scrawny kid with perfectly curled hair and gentle amber brown eyes. He was giving them a small smile. He looked like he was trying to be confident, but his sudden shyness seemed to win over the small amount of bravery he had.

“Well, that's cool,” Reyna said shrugging. 

“What's your name anyway?” Zoë asked.

“Leo, Leo Valdez! I’m in tenth grade, by the way.” He added before looking over towards Jason who was being flirted with by a young college student.

“Jason just attracts everyone to him, doesn’t he?” Zoë asked with a laugh. 

“Apparently,” Thalia replied sighing. “Someone go save my brother please.” Thalia said as she walked back into the kitchen. 

Leo had already left towards Jason and the girl who now was leaning down towards Jason.

“Hey!” Leo shouted at her. She groaned and stood up, legs spread and skirt riding up her right thigh. 

“What do you want, twig?” she snapped at him. 

“I don’t think you should try and get a guy who's already dating someone.” Leo warned. Now, the whole group of friends were crowding around, waiting for the girl to strike Leo.

“Oh, who's he with?” She shot at him.

“I’m his boyfriend!” Jason said, slamming his hands into the table. “So if you hurt him, you won’t hear the end of it from me!” Annabeth knew her mouth was open. Everyone else, not including Leo, looked shocked. 

The girl made a gagging noise. “Ew! Homosexuals! Move out of my way!” Everyone moved and the girl hurried towards the bathroom.

“Thanks Leo,” Jason said laughing as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. 

“It was nothing man, but… why did you say I was dating you? You're too good for a guy like me, and I’m pretty sure Pipers is gonna be pissed when she hears about this!” Leo’s eyes twitched and his lips formed a sly smile. 

“Nah, not if it means pissing off Drew! Their half-sisters. And I could have gotten the same reaction from saying I was dating Piper, but I wasn’t expecting her to actually look sick.” Jason laughed again and everyone joined in.

At that moment, the rest of the group came flocking into the cafe, laughing and poking each other or shouting at someone who was at the cars. 

“Looks like that's my cue to leave!” Leo gave a mock salute to Jason. Annabeth lunged forward and caught his arm. 

“What do you mean, leave?” She demanded.

“Look, I’d love to stay but I don’t like intruding! Especially with the popular kids!” Leo said hastily as he tried to pull his arm back. 

“No way! Come on, Leo! Maybe you can help Nico or Jason with missing work? No one will care. Jason brings Nico along all the time!” Reyna reasoned with him.

“But I really shouldn’t stay--” Leo tried to get Annabeth’s grip to let itself loose. 

“Please?” Leo glanced at Jason and sighed. The older man had decided to go and give him his ‘puppy eyes’. 

“Fine,” Leo grumbled as he pulled on his wrist. Finally, he ducked down his head and licked her. 

“Ew!” Annabeth screeched despite the fact she was laughing. 

“What's going on? Whos he?” Percy, Annabeth’s boyfriend, asked as he strolled up. He was wearing his swimming shirt from his last school, ‘Kollima High’, and shorts.

“Uh, yeah nevermind I’m leaving-- Jason, let me go!” Leo’s wrist had been captured again, but this time by Jason who had a dejected expression. 

“But Leo!” Jason whined. 

“No, Jason.” Leo said with a sigh. 

“Come on, kid, it's not gonna be bad!” Percy clapped Leo’s shoulder with a wide grin stretched over his face. 

Leo sighed. “Guess my project will have to wait.” He said as he let Jason and Percy drag him off towards Piper, Nico and the rest of the friends' large group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess who forgot this book existed? ME! I recently started watching Bnha and Quarantine is not fun.

**Author's Note:**

> The current update schedule I have is going to be the following; Friday, Sunday, Monday, Wednesday.  
> Wednesday and Friday have a set time because those are school days for me, I'll post a new chapter at 9:00 PM Mountain time on Fridays and Wednesdays!  
> Please tell me how I did, criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
